1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle action suggestion device and method that suggest an optimal action to a passenger of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, devices that suggest an optimal action to a passenger of a vehicle have been developed. For example, the related art discloses a device that suggests destination information in accordance with a preference of a passenger of a vehicle via a vehicle onboard unit (a navigation unit) (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-196665, paragraphs [0026], [0027], and [0052] to [0060]). In this device, the vehicle onboard unit first transmits a history save instruction to mobile terminals of passengers. Each mobile terminal that has received the history save instruction stores position information of a visit place that the passenger visited outside of the vehicle. When each passenger comes back to the vehicle, the vehicle onboard unit transmits a data transmission instruction to the passenger's mobile terminal. Each mobile terminal that has received the data transmission instruction transmits the position information of the stored visit place to the vehicle onboard unit. The vehicle onboard unit transmits the information of the visit place to a service center, and the service center accumulates the information of the visit places. Then, upon an operation of the vehicle onboard unit in which a request for information is made by a passenger, the service center provides information of a place that the passengers have not yet visited.
In the device of the related art described above, after a communication line has been established between a vehicle onboard unit and a passenger's mobile terminal, various instructions and various pieces of information are transmitted to and received from the vehicle onboard unit and the passenger's mobile terminal. However, the establishment of a communication line takes labor. Further, in view of protection of personal information, some passengers may mind providing information (position information of a visit place) to a vehicle onboard unit.